


Rank Hath It's Privileges

by Draig (ann)



Category: Space: Above and Beyond
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann/pseuds/Draig





	Rank Hath It's Privileges

Cooper Hawkes had a headache. It thumped behind his eyes, beating in time with each breath he took and causing him to squint as he watched the transport ship that was taking the rest of the 58th back to earth for their well deserved holiday, a whole week without the worry of the war with the Chigs.

Cooper felt a presence behind him and spinning about, he nearly bumped into Colonel McQueen, who had come to a stop just behind him. He was looking out the porthole, too towards the spacecraft as it slowly faded from view. Giving the younger man a quick glance, McQueen asked casually, "How are you feeling?"

Hawkes knew that he was referring to the mindwashing he had suffered during the loyalty test that they had both been forced to undergo after the assassination of the United Nations leader by a rogue tank. He took a deep, steadying breath and answered, keeping the edge from his voice. "Not too bad, got a bit of a headache," he finished reaching, up and rubbing at his forehead.

McQueen frowned, unable to hide his concern. "I guess that’s to be expected." He paused before adding in a no argument tone, "I’ve made arrangements for you to have a full medical."

"I don’t need...." Hawkes began but was sharply cut off.

"That’s an order, marine."

"Yes, sir," he complied in a sullen tone, refusing to meet the other man’s eyes.

McQueen looked at the younger man and found it hard to suppress the smile that wanted to force it’s way across his face. He coughed to cover his smile, knowing that the other man would not appreciate it. "Are you going Earth-side for your week’s leave?" he asked instead.

Hawkes turned his back on the other man, looking at the beautiful green and blue planet that rested below him. "No.." he finally said before adding, "I’ve got no reason to visit Earth." As he finished, he span about and, brushing past his superior officer, headed towards the door at speed.

"Why don’t you come with me then?" McQueen suddenly asked, his own surprise at the invitation evident in his tone.

Hawkes stopped dead, not a muscle moving as he registered what the older man had said. Swallowing hard and brushing aside his own welling joy at the invitation, he answered, "I don’t think so."

"Why not?" McQueen questioned, sensing that the young man wanted to come with him and not really understanding his hesitation. "I’ve got the loan of a cabin. It’s miles from anywhere and," he added pointedly "anyone." McQueen could see that he definitely had Hawkes’ attention so he hurried on, "I was going to do some fishing, walk in the woods, read a book or two... you’re welcome to come along."

Hawkes bit at his bottom lip. The offer was tempting, he held a great deal of respect for the man who was now beside him. "I don’t know..." he began but his tone informed McQueen that he could be persuaded.

The colonel patted Cooper on his shoulder and stated firmly, "Good, that’s settled then. You get your medical then met me in the bay in two mikes."

"Sir?" Hawkes asked as the older man moved from the room. "Whom did you get the loan of a cabin from?"

McQueen smiled. It was bright and transformed his whole handsome face. "Ross owes me a favour."

"Right," Hawkes said, as if he should have already known.

 ** * * * **

The medical had been a pain, just as Hawkes knew it would be. The human was not really interested in the health of a tank and was only doing his job to the barest minimum.

"Well?" McQueen asked as the lieutenant approached him.

"Passed... no problem," Hawkes stated coolly before throwing his pack in along-side the Colonel’s.

McQueen reached out and pulled the other man about until he faced him. "What?" he asked again, his voice firm.

Hawkes suppressed the snarl that wanted to climb on to his lips before he answered, "Take these tablets while the headaches continue." He held up a bottle of pills as he continued, "No excitement for a few days."

McQueen smiled and motioned him aboard the ship. "We’ve been waiting for you," he added as he settled in his seat. The ship shuddered under him and they were soon headed towards the green planet called earth.

 ** * * * **

The forest captivated Hawkes. As they walked the last five miles to the cabin, he kept turning and spinning about looking in every direction, from the large lake that they were walking around, to the trees that acted as a canopy above them.

"Watch your step," McQueen warned, turning just in time to catch and steady the younger man as he slipped on some loose stones. "Are you alright?" the Colonel asked, noting the flushed face and sweating brow of his companion.

"Yeah..." Hawkes replied wiping at his face. "It’s hot here," he commented looking out over the lake. "Man, I wish I could just jump in there."

"You can," McQueen said with a smile then, seeing the gleam enter the others eyes, he hastened to add, "as soon as we reach the cabin.... it’s not far now."

"It’s so beautiful here," Cooper murmured, taking a deep breath and holding it for a few seconds. "I never been this far out of the city before," he added shyly.

McQueen felt a lump rise in his throat. Sometimes the innocence of Cooper would catch him unawares and he would be left standing breathless at the beauty of the boy. "Like I said, it’s not that much further," he shot back gruffly.

Hawkes gave him a sharp look, then turned his gaze downwards as if unwilling to pull the other man’s change in temperament down upon him.

They continued the walk in silence and after a short while the cabin came into view. Cooper stood and stared at the sight of it. The small wooden hut was built of large logs, welded together by mud and time. To the younger man, it looked like it came from a far distant age.

"Although it looks old, it has all mod cons," McQueen explained as he advanced upon the front door. "Old Ross might like the pretence of fresh air and being at one with nature but he also likes to have all the conveniences that his town house provides."

"Why did he... loan it to you?" Hawkes suddenly asked, lowering his pack and wiping the sweat from his eyes.

McQueen considered the words before he answered with an almost apologetic shrug. "I guess it’s his way of apologising for the loyalty test."

Cooper was unable to suppress the shudder that rippled up his body at the mention of the test and the horrifying consequences.

McQueen, seeing the reaction, suddenly realised that the young man was not as over the incident as he would have him believe. Reaching out he gripped Cooper’s shoulder and squeezed gently saying, "A whole week of nothing to worry about but if the fish are going to bite."

"What about food?" Hawkes asked following McQueen into the cabin. It had a pleasant feel about it and he decided that he like the sensation of the cabin. The main room was spacious, with a large fireplace off to one side and the kitchen sitting snugly in a corner.

"Ross always has a full larder. He has an arrangement with a local store owner who supplies the food upon request. There should be enough to last at least two weeks, so with your appetite we just might survive the week."

Hawkes smiled at the words knowing that the older man was making at dig at his reputation for consuming food. "I’m a growing lad you know," he answered in his defence.

"You grow much more and we’ll have to get you a bigger fighter," McQueen shot back good humouredly. As he spoke he headed towards a door that rested back against the far wall. Opening it he advised, "Bathroom." He disappeared inside for a second, then, re-emerging, he offered, "large bath, with shower." Then making for the other door he opened it only to stop dead, a shocked expression rippling over his face.

Hawkes, concerned by the look, swiftly made his way over to his commanding officer and peered into the room. He felt his own eyes widen at the size of the large bed in the room. "That’s a big bed," he finally commented.

McQueen gave him a sharp look to see if he was being sarcastic, then, realising that it was Hawkes’ innocence coming to the fore once more, he coughed before answering apologetically, "I thought there would be... er two beds."

Cooper pushed past him and, sitting down upon the item in question, he bounced up and down, smiling widely at the other man. "This is big enough for two," he commented before looking up and asking in complete innocence, "What side do you want?"

McQueen felt the breath rush from his body and his face heat up. He also felt anger rise. Moving swiftly he deposited his gear on the floor and stated firmly, "I’ll take the sofa in the other room."

"The sofa?" Hawkes repeated in surprise. "Why?" Then he hesitated before asking, "do you snore?"

"No... I do not snore," McQueen snapped back, not liking the way his body was reacting to the thought of being in the same bed as his subordinate. "I just don’t think it’s right," he finished lamely.

"Right?" Cooper queried before he added, "I won’t tell if you don’t." There was a suggestive light in his eyes that McQueen found hard to ignore.

With a growing smile the colonel finally conceded. He picked up his bag and stated, "I’m on the right and if **_you_** snore I’m kicking you out of bed."

Cooper smiled. Now that the bed situation had been settled he was quite looking forward to spending a week in his commander’s company.

 ** * * * **

They spent the rest of the day sorting their gear out and searching the cabin for fishing equipment. They had eaten and taken a stroll about the lake and now, as the moon rose over the valley that housed the lake and cabin, Hawkes knew contentment for the fist time in his short life. He shot a sidelong glance at McQueen as he sat on the small porch, untangling and rewinding a fishing reel that they had discovered in the cabin. The colonel’s entire attention was fixed on the small instrument in his hands and Hawkes knew that the man was totally unaware that he was being watched and admired.

Hawkes was still trying to figure out his feelings for the man who sat so near him. When he had first seen the other in-vitro, he had been a major in command of the Angry Angels and Cooper had been struck both by his cool ability to live in the world of humans so casually and his striking good looks.

His striking good looks. Cooper gave as start as he realised that he was looking at this man not as a friend or even his commander but was considering him as a prospective mate. Hawkes would be the first to admit that his experience in that field was very limited, so limited, in fact, that if he was honest it was almost non-existent.

"What’s wrong?" McQueen asked suddenly, as he realised that Hawkes was watching him intently with a strange, almost affectionate, expression on his face. While it made the older man slightly uncomfortable, it also heightened his awareness of just how handsome the young man was. He shifted as he felt the tingle in his stomach that slowly seeped down to his lower regions.

"Nothing," Cooper said, retreating back behind his usual facade of disinterest. Then, feeling that his explanation was slightly colder then he intended, he hastened to add, "I’m really grateful that you er... asked me, I mean...." he stumbled to a halt and felt himself blush as the intense eyes of McQueen came to rest upon his again.

"No problem," McQueen interrupted before the kid dug himself into an even bigger hole. "Glad to have you along." As he spoke he slowly stood and picked up the rest of the fishing equipment. "I’m going to call it a night. We’ve got to be up early tomorrow if we’re going to catch those fish," he finished.

"Yeah, right," Hawkes spluttered as he climbed to his feet, preparing to follow the other man into the cabin.

 ** * * * **

Early next morning found two very tired men sitting in a boat that McQueen considered too small for them as it brought the young man within smelling distance and the colonel had to keep reminding himself that this boy was under his command and his protection.

"How long before we catch a fish?" Cooper asked as he pulled in his line for the tenth time in as many minutes.

"You have to leave the line in the water if you want to catch anything," McQueen mumbled in frustration, watching the water dripping of the small weight as Hawkes dragged it into the boat once again.

"They ate my bait," Cooper said with some indignation as he closely inspected the worm free hook. "They stole my bait." He glanced up at McQueen as is waiting for a reason for the theft.

The colonel resisted the urge to sigh and pushed the live-bait box in the direction of his companion. He smiled at the wary expression that flashed across Hawkes’ face as he dug his fingers into the wriggling mass. "Here... let me," McQueen said, pushing one of his hands forward into the bait box and reaching for the hook at the same time with the other.

Cooper reared back at the sudden movement, causing McQueen to misjudge the distance to the hook, so that he ended up with it firmly embedded into his finger. He gritted his teeth and flashed a look of anger at the younger man who now wore an expression of theatrical horror at what had happened. "I’m sorry," Cooper began to splutter as he instinctively reached for the injured hand.

McQueen was just about to pull his hand away but was halted as Cooper’s head bent over the finger and he carefully began to remove the hook. His touch was gentle as he held the hand steady, his breath just brushing against the lower arm as he concentrated on the small act of surgery.

McQueen looked at the brown hair that filled his vision and took a deep breath, pulling in the smell of the young man. He licked at suddenly dry lips as the flutter in his stomach rushed to settle in his loins. It was then that he realised that he was lost.

Hawkes was concentrating on the finger and gave a small sigh of relief as the hook came free but his joy was short lived as blood began to well from the wound. Without thinking he lifted the hand to his mouth and sucked on the digit. He was totally unprepared for the shocked gasp this action earned him or the bolt of lightning that rocketed from his mouth to his lower region.

He shot a glance up at McQueen and was caught and held by the intense look that had slipped into the other’s eyes. Slowly a smile crossed the older man’s face at what he saw reflected in Cooper’s expression and he lifted up his other hand and cupped the face gently. Hawkes felt a slight smile pull at his lips but he didn’t release the finger, instead he began to suck on the wounded finger, an action that had nothing to do with the desire to stop the bleeding. McQueen closed his eyes as the effect of the lips resounded through his entire body.

The hand resting against Hawkes’ cheek slowly began to trace a pattern and finally applied just enough pressure to raise his mouth from the hand. The palm kept the upward motion until his lips were captured and held by those of his commander. At first Cooper was unsure of his response but it only lasted a few seconds, then he slipped from his seat and rested in the bottom of the boat, caught between McQueen’s spread legs, his head tilted upwards as the colonel kept a steadying hold upon his face, deepening the kiss as he felt the other’s nearness.

 ** * * * **

Hawkes could not remember the trip back to the cabin, nor the half- wrestling match of removing clothing that had ensued as they crossed the main room toward the bedroom. But he did remember every caress, every kiss, every nibble that McQueen had laid upon his body as he lay helpless, writhing under his attention.

Cooper was a quick learner and like a good pupil he enjoyed showing his teacher exactly how much he had learned at the other’s hand. Both had reached their climax together the first time, then they had begun to play. It was a most enjoyable game of discovery that had sent them spinning to climax again and again as the day drew into dusk and then full night.

Hawkes awoke with a start, not knowing what time it was or even having realised that he had fallen asleep. He lifted his head from the broad shoulder that it was resting against, relishing the feeling of their entwined limbs, and McQueen’s sex slicked body pressed tightly against him.

"You alright?" McQueen asked suddenly, his tone gentle and with a start Cooper realised that the other in-vitro must have been laying awake, gently moving his hand upon the other’s body. Hawkes began to realise that Ty never seemed to grow tired of stroking his lover’s body.

"I’m thirsty," Hawkes explained as he unwillingly climbed over the other’s body, shivering as the hand followed him, swiping tenderly down his back, coming to rest momentarily upon his flank. It was a possessive stoke and nearly caused Cooper to tumble back into the bed.

"Get me a drink while you’re at it," McQueen said as he pulled the sheet up and settled it more comfortably about him.

Cooper cast a smile back at his lover and paused in the doorway as he was caught and held by the sight that met his eyes. The damp sheet had melded itself to McQueen’s torso, the older man was leaning his head back against the headboard, the long neck exposed, glistening in the small light offered by the full moon streaming through the window, and heat began to rise in Hawkes’ body again. With an effort he pushed that thought aside as he went in search of the drink.

The main room of the cabin was in darkness but Hawkes’ in-vitro vision made short work of the obstacles of furniture and clothing that littered the floor. He reached into a cupboard and pulled out a glass. Filling it he swallowed deeply, then filled it twice more before he turned back towards the bedroom.

His actions were stopped as a body was suddenly pushed up against his and McQueen grinned ferally as he rested his arms on the kitchen unit on either side of the younger man. "I... missed... you..." he stated between kisses, his hand roaming over the body before him, seeking and finding it’s hidden secrets. Secrets that Hawkes was willing to share with the other man.

Cooper fumbled with the glass and barely positioned it upon the unit before he was gently pulled towards the kitchen table as McQueen whispered in a husky tone, "I just realised that we’ve missed lunch." From the direction of his hands, it was quite obvious to Cooper what the other man was intending to eat. He shuddered as the full force of arousal hit him and he once more willing surrendered to his commander’s demands.

 ** * * * **

The rest of the week passed in a haze for the young pilot. Between the short bouts of fishing were long hours of loving and Cooper was a willing participant, eager to learn everything that McQueen taught, wanting to return the lesson in full.

Yet the week slowly drew to a close and Hawkes began to grow more and more edgy, not sure exactly what the other man’s true feelings were towards him. McQueen never spoke of love or wanting to continue the relationship past the week and Cooper began to realise that while he was now deeply in love with the older man, McQueen had expressed no such feelings.

"What’s wrong?" McQueen asked as he settled down behind the other man. Slipping his arms about the narrow waist, he pulled Cooper back until the dark head rested on his chest and he was able to nibble at the ear that presented itself to him.

"Nothing....." Cooper answered weakly as he closed his eyes and swallowed the sensation that the breath against his neck was causing. "I guess I’m just wondering where this is going to lead." He ventured to express his fears, which lead to a sinking feeling as the gentle teasing stopped at his words.

"Where do you want it to lead?" McQueen asked, unconsciously tightening his grip about the other’s waist.

"I would think that would depend on you, colonel," Hawkes stated truthfully.

Ty smiled at the acknowledgement of his rank and countered gently, his lips almost touching the vulnerable neck. "There are no ranks here, Coop... just two men who love..." McQueen stopped abruptly as he realised what he’d been about to say.

Hawkes turned within the other’s grasp, hope rising in his own heart and, looking deep into the rich eyes, he pushed, "Just two men who?" The question was asked with such an air of desperation that McQueen knew that he could deny his young lover nothing, so he continued, the conviction behind the words clearly evident.

"Just two men who love each other."

"You love me?" Cooper questioned, as if he found it hard to believe that anyone could harbour such an emotion for him.

Ty smiled and, reaching up, gently cupped the other’s cheek, an action he seemed to enjoy. "Yes, I love you very much, Coop," he began before continuing in a firmer voice. "I don’t enter into this kind of relationship lightly, Hawkes and with the Chigs waiting for us out there, I’ve got no right to demand any promises from you." He paused as he saw a shadow cross the other’s face at the mention of their enemy. "But I will count each day I have with you as a blessing and every moment we share in each other’s arms as a bonus."

"You mean you want us to continue?" Cooper asked as if still shell shocked by the other’s admission.

McQueen laughed lightly, only now just realising how much the other man felt for him and reaching forward he instigated a deep kiss that expressed just exactly what his feelings were for the younger man, a kiss that both men broke only when the demand for air became too great. "Your mine Hawkes," Ty said possessively as he began to run his hands over the younger body.

"It’s a two way street," Hawkes interrupted with a possessive tone of his own.

"Glad to hear it," McQueen said, before seeking out the other’s willing mouth.

Twenty minutes later both men lay panting in the sunlight. Hawkes wanted to leap up and yell out his joy but seriously doubted that he had the energy. Instead he settled for gently toying with the short grey locks that rested on his shoulder. As he ran his hand over the other’s back and neck he asked in a too casual tone, "Does this mean that dating Vansen is out?"

He felt the body upon him freeze in shocked disbelief and then felt a slight shiver ripple down the torso before he heard McQueen’s laughter tinged voice whisper, "You do, Coop and you’ll be cleaning every head on the Saratoga from now until the day they scrap her..."

"Isn’t that abusing your command.... colonel?" he asked in mock seriousness.

McQueen leant up on his elbows, purposely rubbing his lower regions against the other man’s as he advised in a husky voice, "Rank hath it’s privileges."

"Amen to that," Cooper Hawkes swore vehemently just before he lost all sense of reason and settled back to allow his lover free range of his body once again.


End file.
